WWE Interviews
by Lt. K-9
Summary: Kenny Chesney and the WWE Superstars in one room with K-9 oh boy
1. Al Snow Begins it

Disclaimer: I own nobody but my self I tryed to pay off VInce but he keeps telling me no! why can't i buy Kurt or Austin for 20 dollors!!  
~~~~  
A/N I'm bored outta my mind. So I came up with this crazy Idea for interviews... Well maybe a little bit more than interviews will be put into this... Oh wait you didn't need to know what goes on in this not quite yet !!  
~~~~  
  
K-9 sat down in a chair acrossed the room was Al Snow. K-9 looked at her co-interview Kenny Chesney( the country singer). Al Snow shifted in his seat a little and grined. Kenny looked at K-9.  
  
Kenny: Whats the point in this?  
  
K-9: to show...  
  
The camra man looks at K-9 and gives her the sign to say that we have started the film K-9 grins and looks at Al Snow.  
  
K-9: Alright Welcome to my WWE interviews! I'm Jay aka K-9 and this is my... Well i dunno what you would call him.. But His name is Kenny Chesney!  
  
The crowd in the back starts to yell and scream.  
  
Kenny: And with us today is Al Snow!  
  
The camra points at Al Snow.  
  
K-9: Welcome to this place that Vince gave me...  
  
Al: glad to be here i guess...  
  
Kenny: Well Al what are you future plans in the WWE?  
  
Al: Well I guess I should tell you that the next tough enough event will be starting soon so i will be back to doing that.  
  
K-9: so you will be out for a while then?  
  
Al: Not for too long though...  
  
Kenny: Well thats good to here then.  
  
Al: yeah well what can I say the fans would miss me...  
  
K-9: I'm more of a Stone Cold fan myself...  
  
Kenny: I'd have to say I like Trish...  
  
K-9: of course you would your male...  
  
Al: * shakes his head* You two must be G/f and B/F then huh?  
  
K-9: NO!!  
  
Kenny: why would you thing that?  
  
Al: just by looking at you two its just sooo CUTE!  
  
K-9: * grins* ahhh well Kenny is the man!  
  
Kenny: you said that in the last interview thing we did...  
  
Al: Any more questions?  
  
Kenny: * looks at the time* Ahh its time to end this anyways!  
  
K-9: joins us next week for BATISTA  
  
Kenny: * smiles and nods*  
  
The camra man nods and shuts off the camra  
  
Camra Man: great show today you two did a little bit to much arguing though  
  
K-9: its part of the show!  
  
Al: No this is funny i think Vince will like this! 


	2. Batista and Officer Stone Cold

Disclaimer: I still wanna own Austin and kurt but yet again my plans are fouled!!  
~~~~  
A/N Here is the Chapter with Batista!  
~~~~  
  
K-9 sat back down in the Chair with at cup of coffee in her hands. She looks at Batista and grins. Batisita glares at K-9.  
  
K-9: So how was your morning??  
  
Batista: Not to bad Ric is driveing me nuts though...  
  
Kenny walks in the door being alittle late as always. He looks at Batista and sits down next to Jay.  
  
Kenny: Morning Kids.  
  
K-9 looks at the camra man and grins. She gets the signal to go  
  
K-9: Welcome to umm That thing that VInce is makeing me do... Today we have Batista here with us.  
  
Kenny: So Batista What is it like being under the 'care' of Ric Flare and Triple H?  
  
Batista: Well Ric is an Ass hole if you want the truth. An Hunter is Just a damn Fruit Cake i mean look at him he had long hair!!!  
  
Kenny; right...  
  
K-9: What do you hope to ocomplish in your time in the WWE?  
  
Batista: Well what every guy in the WWE wants to become a champ!  
  
K-9: Do you ever feel like your being used for your power?  
  
Batista: Yeah all the time Hunter is just useing me because he know i can beat his sorry ass...  
  
Kenny: Have you ever had Sex with Randy Ortan??  
  
Batista stands up and punches Kenny  
  
Batista: WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!!!  
  
K-9: OH MY GOD KENNY ARE YOU OK!!!  
  
K-9 kneels down to Kenny. She looks him over and stands up.  
  
Batista: DAMN IT WHAT KINDA INTERVIEW IS THIS!!  
  
K-9: DAMN YOU BATISTA YOUR SO DEAD AFTER THIS!!!   
  
K-9 yells for a few officers they turn out to be Stone Cold, Kurt Angle, and The Rock.  
  
Officer Stone Cold: WHAT is going on?  
  
K-9: I WANT BATISTA OUTTA HER NOW!!  
  
Officer Kurt Angle: Where would you like us to put him??  
  
Officer Rock: Officer Rock would also like to know why??  
  
K-9: Well He just crossed a line... He punched my Co-partner!!  
  
Officer Stone Cold: WHAT  
  
K-9: He just crossed a line  
  
Officer Stone Cold: WHAT  
  
K-9: He punched my Co-partner!!  
  
Officer Stone Cold: Oh ok Come one Guys lets ROLL!!  
  
The 3 officers attach Batista and drag him out.. Officer Stone Cold Stays behind...  
  
Officer Stone Cold: You still comeing to supper with me??  
  
K-9: Yeah we are still on.  
  
Kenny finally stands up and leaves holding him head. Officer Stone Cold takes off his officer hat and grins and kisses K-9 for the ending sence  
  
Camra Man: ALRIGHT THIS WAS AWSOME! VINCE WILL LOVE IT!! 


	3. Booker T and A kiss?

Disclaimer: I STILL WANT AUSTIN!! no such luck  
~~~~  
A/N This isn't a normal Chapter I will warn you now.. its got a lot of Austin/K-9 in it  
~~~~  
  
K-9 picked up her cell phone as it started to ring  
  
K-9: what?  
  
Kenny: Hey its me your going to have to replace me cause i'm still not feeling to good after that thing with Batista...  
  
K-9: Alright i'll get Austin to come and help me...  
  
Kenny: Oh yeah og course I for got you Boy Friend... What did you guys do last night anyways?  
  
K-9: you don't need to know that is between Me and Austin so ha...  
  
Kenny: Alright Alright i'll drop it... I'll talk to you later...  
  
K-9 said good-bye and hung up the phone she called Austin and he came over as soon as her could.  
  
Austin: Alright I'm here... Took me a while I had to find a good shirt that didn't have... * his talking stops as Booker T walks in*  
  
Booker: TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!  
  
K-9: Ok he wont...  
  
The Camra man looks at Jay and gives her the sign to go.  
  
K-9: And Welcome Back to this annoying show that I am doing... Today in place of Kenny Chesney We have STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!!  
  
Austin looks at the camra man and flips him off.  
  
K-9: And our WWE superstar is BOOKER T!!  
  
Booker: and i promis you GOLDIE TRIPLE H WILL PAY!  
  
K-9 sits down next to Austin. Booker looks at the two and grins  
  
Booker: awww how cute!  
  
Austin: STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN IS NOT CUTE!  
  
K-9: Steve shut up please... Alright now Booker Why did you wanna stay in the WWE??  
  
Booker: Because I am the only 5 TIME 5 TIME 5 TIME 5 TIME 5 TIME WCW champion  
  
K-9 What other championships have you won?  
  
Booker: Well lets see... WCW U.S. Champion I only won that 1time.. umm...WCW Television Champion I got that one 6 times... there is the WCW Tag Team Champion I won that one 11 times BABY! and the WWE Tag Team Champion that me and Goldie won.  
  
Austin rolls his eyes and groans  
  
Austin: Why am i here again?  
  
K-9: cause you love me?? * holds onto Austin arm and looks up at him and grins*  
  
Austin looks at K-9 and shakes his head  
  
Austin: oy thats right... the kid that makes ol' stone cold into a nice and handsom officer...  
  
K-9: right and that is down right sexy!  
  
Booker makes a gagging noise and turns to the camra man  
  
Booker: I'm hungry do you supply food here this is getting to be a good soap... * he takes the hungry man meal and sits back and eats it.*  
  
K-9 looks at Booker and grins stupidly. Austin turns K-9's head back to him and kisses her.   
  
Booker: Hey this is for the too lovers over there that are makeing out!  
  
Booker does that hand thing and shakes his head and does a great big old LOVERS SPIN A ROONIE and leaves. The camra man shuts off and camra and stands next to Austin and K-9  
  
Camra man: Ok you two you can stop!  
  
The camra man looks at the two people shakes his head and leaves  
  
Austin: * is half kissing K-9 but he can still talk* so what are you doing tonight?  
  
K-9 pulls away from Austin  
  
K-9: I dunno what do you wanna do or shoudl i wait ti'll you come over?  
  
Austin: Just you wait Jay you will see.  
  
~~~~  
A/N Jay is K-9's real name people so austin don't call her by K-9 cause of there umm... well yeah you get it... 


	4. Whats wrong with K9?

Disclaimer: Still no austin DAMN IT ALL!!  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N I think I'm going to skip Bradshaw because he means nothing big to me really i might do him as a side after I do Bubba... Not sure yet...  
  
~~~~  
  
K-9 sat in her big comfy chair and was half asleep. She didn't even here her phone ring, Austin come stomping in or Kenny Scream in pain. She was out of it so to speak.  
  
Kenny: What was that for Steve That HURT!  
  
Kenny rubbed his face again where he got hit.  
  
Austin: you could use somemore time off..  
  
Austin looked at Kenny and tosed him out off the door. He looked back at K-9 to make sure she didn't see what happend to Kenny. He grinned and looked at Bubba Ray who just happend to walk in right after he tosed Kenny out.  
  
Bubba: Do I really want to know?  
  
Austin: Her * points to the half sleeping K-9* co-partner needed a little time off...  
  
Bubba: OH got ya so that is the kid you have been going out with or should I say Fucking??  
  
Austin: Now do I look like the type of person that would do that??  
  
Bubba opend his mouth to answer Steve.  
  
Austin: Don't answer that!!  
  
Bubba grins and shuts his mouth  
  
Bubba: So when is this interview starting??  
  
Austin: As soon as she wakes up I guess  
  
K-9 stirs a little and looks at the 2 men in the room  
  
K-9: What happend Steve you look to innoccent!  
  
Austin: Who me I didn't do anything! I swear it!  
  
K-9: Alright then... lets get this started  
  
Austin: *grins* sounds good to me  
  
K-9: So where is Kenny i though he was supossed to be back today?  
  
Austin: he calleed earlier to say he wasn't going to be here... right Bubba?  
  
Bubba nods in agreement.  
  
K-9: yeah right Steve what did you do to him??  
  
Austin grins and shakes his head  
  
Austin: Nothing i swear i didn't do a thing to him  
  
K-9 yawned and shook her head  
  
K-9: Alright whatever Steve...  
  
The Camra man walked and with his cup of coffe and grined. He looked at Steve and then gave K-9 the ok to start the interview.  
  
K-9: Welcome Back for another Interview... Today I am interviewing Bubba Ray Dudley...  
  
Austin sticks his tounge out at Bubba and grins at K-9  
  
K-9: Steve Stop being childish! Alright Now Bubba...  
  
Austin: CHILDISH!!!  
  
Bubba grins at Steve  
  
Bubba: No No Steve Sit... good boy  
  
K-9: WILL YOU BOYS SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Austin and Bubba look at Jay with a suprized look on their faces.  
  
K-9: OK that is what i though...  
  
Camra man: We only have about Ten mins left...  
  
K-9: OK Bubba Monday night how did it feel to lose to RVD and Kane?  
  
Bubba: I dunno I think we could have won it but I'm Not to sure I mean Morly and Lance have it right know anyways so i don't really care...  
  
K-9: Alright then Time is up and I'm OUT!  
  
The Camra Man cuts off the tape. K-9 Leaves with out waitting for Austin.  
  
Bubba: What happend here i'm a little lost...  
  
Austin: I'm not to sure... i'm a litte lost too 


End file.
